Spy Game
by Leader-of-all-clans
Summary: Various Hetalia X Reader Francis and you are a spy team. Before your capture by the enemy, you two were on a practice run trying to find Matthew, a member of your spy company. But his brother and brothers partner are part of the enemy spy company and are trying to catch Francis and you. What happens when your captured and brought to the torture room?
1. Chapter 1

(F/N)- First name (L/N)- Last name ^^^ Always found when speaking of full name ^^^ (N)- Name (Hc) - hair color -  
Two very thick files were placed on a desk in front of a man with forest green eyes. His brows furrowed as another man with light blond hair similar in color of his leaned on the desk and stared at him. The one sitting reached for the top file before speaking.

"You grabbed the correct files this time right Alfred?" The file contained information on (F/N) (L/N), a spy of an enemy company. The baby blue eyed man nodded as the other examined both files now.

"We have to catch the girl alive. The man doesn't have any information; he's just along for the ride." Alfred sat down in a chair and spoke again "So you can't kill her like you do with the rest. Got that Arthur?"

"I'll kill her partner though." Arthur looked at the name and picture of the (N)'s partner. Francis Bonnfey. A long time rival and maybe once friend. Alfred laughed and pulled the files away from Arthur.

"They'll both be at a public gathering tonight. We should go then. Arthur nodded to Alfred's idea.

-To your POV-

"Francis. Stop doing that. I've got to get ready for the mission!" "Ohhohonhonhon. But you look so delightful Mon Amie."

"Shush, or you can't take some poor lady home... BESIDES ME." Your spy partner was at your apartment harassing you like usual before a mission. Tonight you both had to take out a spy who apparently seemed invisible to everyone. His name was Matthew Williams and was part of your company's organization. Tonight was just a practice run to keep up your skills and help Francis and you work together for once. You thought that all your missions went pretty well with Francis but your boss didn't agree. She always said that you both could have done a better job and then shots out your mistakes.

"But (N)..." Francis sat at the bar in your kitchen. Rolling your eyes you walk away to your room.

"Don't get started Francis. Now let me change for once without you peeping. PLEASE." You slammed your door and locked it before going to your closet and picking out a nice black dress. The neck line wasn't too high or low and the bottom wasn't too short or long. It was easy to run in and very light so you could use your skills to kick anyone s ass. On your leg under your skirt was a clip which held a knife. The other leg carried the same clip but with a gun and extra bullets with different effects. You put some bright red lipstick on and slipped some shorts over the weapons so the dress wouldn't fly up and reveal your items, and your panties. In your bra you slipped some sleeping pills and a knock out gas release pen.

Before you knew it, you were ready to go and during your time of changing, Francis had slipped into a very nice looking tux. He held out his hand to you when you walked over to him in your new black heals. You took it and held onto his arm.

"You look lovely madam (N)." Francis smiled and placed his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo coat.

"Don't get ANY ideas." Your eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Both of you walked out of your house and went to Francis very nice looking car.

- You locked the door ... right? -

The party was held in a park in town. You eyes gazed around quickly at people as you searched for Matthew. Francis tapped your shoulder casually and pointed to a man with a twisted curl up ahead. Very slightly you nodded. Both of you casually made your way over to the man who now was vanishing into the crowd.

-Arthur & Alfred s POV-

"There are a lot of people here. How do we know what they look like?" Alfred held his hands casually in his tux pockets. Arthur sighed slightly annoyed.

"Did you even look at their file pictures?" He whispered harshly. Alfred nodded.

"I meant, how do we know what their wearing? Everyone seems to be dress in a tuxedo or some type of cocktail dress." He glanced around. "And what if they know we're fallowing them?" Arthur shook his head and patted the taller one on the back.

"For one, they will probably be a couple fallowing your brother. Their on a practice mission tonight. And for two, they don't know or else we would be dead in a heart beat." Arthur explained and began walking deeper into the crowd. Alfred put his hand on Arthur s shoulder and pointed to a man with a twisted curl. A man with blond wavy hair fallowed him a few seconds later with a women who's (Hc) hair was in a bun. She hung onto his arm lightly as if they weren't actually a couple. Arthur frowned as if angry for some reason.

"Hey bro, you ok? You re clenching your fists and grinding your teeth. Stop it." Alfred looked down at his partner with a confused expression. Arthur took a deep breath and calmed himself before fallowing them. Alfred shrugged and also fallowed.

-Your (& Arthur s?) POV-

You felt as if someone was fallowing you. One hand was at your side, ready to grasp the pistol clipped to your leg if needed. Francis and you had simply tapped Matthew on the shoulder and scared him to death. An obviously you both had been praised and free to enjoy the rest of the party.

"Are you planning on leaving me alone Mon Amie?" Francis asked you. Quickly, you shook your head no.

"Francis, I have a bad feeling as if we're being fallowed. Maybe we should go." Your partner nodded, understanding that when you didn't feel comfortable, someone WAS fallowing you both. As fast and casually as you both could, Francis led you to his car and pointed to two blond men staring at you. Nodding, your hand took out the pistol and your feet led you away from the car. The blond man with the rather thick eyebrows fallowed you a split second later.

Francis noticed this and started to fallow but was then tazzed by the other blond man when he wasn't looking. The uncomfortable feeling hit you rock solid as you walked to the end of a dark ally. This practice mission was going to end up with you most likely dead. Your eyes watched the front of the ally. Your black dress hiding you quite well in the shadows. You aimed and cocked your pistol as a man came walking slowly to the front.

Ting

Bad shot. You hit the wall and the bullet bounced off hitting the garbage can across the ally.

"Shit." You hissed to your self as the man started shooting back towards you. Without thinking, you jumped onto the larger garbage can and climbed up a fire escape. The pegs on your heels cracked off making it easier for you to climb, jump and run. The man jumped to a start and fallowed you. As he reached the first latter you were well on your way on the roof. The sound of bullets on metal fallowed you. One grazed your leg causing you to limp across the roof. A brick chimney sat a few paces away from you.

Your breathing became heavy and your leg shot pain through your body. A bullet bounced off something and hit you in the spot where another grazed you. Splattering blood, you slide into place behind the chimney and waited for you death.

"Come out (N). Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you." You fiddled with the bullets as you tried to reload your pistol. A few dropped and rolled out from behind the chimney. Not that it mattered; your blood had left a trail right to you. With a sigh of anger, you grabbed your knife. You jumped out and tried to stab the man. He blocked the blade with his gun and shoved you against the bricks. A moan escaped your mouth as your leg slammed into the chimney as well.

Arthur pressed his arm into your chest, not knowing about the pen. His arm hit the gas release button and as purple smoke flew out of your boobs, he backed away covering his mouth. You chuckled slightly as you slumped to the ground.

"Well, that was mighty stupid to place that in there." your head fell and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"So basically you made her knock herself out?" Alfred laughed out loud and then moaned as Arthur punched him in the arm.

"Don't speak so stupidly Alfred. Anyways, shouldn't she be up by now?" Arthur walked over to a chair where you were tied up. Francis was tied to a chair right behind you as well. Moaning, you blinked open your eyes to find fuzzy eyebrows and forest green eyes staring right back at you. In surprise, you screamed and tried backing away. It was then that you realized that you were tied to a chair... with Francis.

"Francis. You Idiot! Why didn't you point out these fools earlier at the party!" you flung your head back, smashing it into your partners. He yowled in pain and brought his head towards his chest. Arthur chuckled as Alfred pulled the two chairs away and dragged Francis to a different room. You hung your head and glared at the one man in front of you.

"Well love. I would of killed you right their on the roof. But it seems the boss what s the information you have." he sneered pulling your chin up and making you look at him. Your gaze proceeded to glare and your mouth remained silent. Arthur frowned at this and hit you. A grunt was all he received as you went back to hiding behind your (Hc) hair.

"I don't want to hurt you dear. You do look very lovely." He cooed. You snickered and looked up at him while smirking.

"I bet that s what you told all the other girls." Another slap to the face. Arthur walked around you to your side.

"Tell me the information or else your partner gets it." You flung your head back and laughed.

"Look at how many fucks I give for that man, their just raining from the sky."

"Rather harsh for your partner isn't it?"

"He can suck your dick" You sneered and spat in his face. Arthur wiped away the spit with his shirt before replying.

I d rather you do that love. Men just can't do it the same." A disgusted looked crossed you face. He chuckled and pulled a chair around so he could sit in front of you.

"No thank you. That was actually a pretty ... um... strange and informational come back." You raised a brow and tried to bring your face away from him. Maybe he was raped by a different company...maybe that s how he knows the difference.

"Love... I don't know how other men suck. I'm not exactly gay." Arthur shook his head and then brought his face close to yours. A very light blush crept to your face as his lips met yours. You tried to pull away but it was hard when tied to a chair. He backed off and smirked.

"I'll get it out of you one way or another love. I know all your secrets." A hard frown enclosed the features on your face. "I read the file." he replied before you could ask. Arthur walked away and came back with a large file. This man sure did have a lot of information on you.

"H-how?" You wondered how a file could get so big. He shrugged and looked through some of the papers.

"Once engaged but then dumped for someone with... larger ... breasts." He eyed your chest causing a very deadly glare from you.

"Still a virgin." You would kick this guy if he hadn't tied your legs to the chair pegs.

"Shut. Up." Arthur chuckled and continued reading off rather privet things.

"Says here you re rather fond of accents... British ones at that." A very deep blush and surprised look climbed to your face.

"I can um... That s not... err... He hushed you with more of his stupid talking.

"Maybe it would be easier if I did most of the talking then." Arthur smirked and flipped through more papers. You took a deep breath, trying to get of the blush and ignore his voice. He was only trying to pry information from you. But you wouldn't let that happen. With your eyes closed, you concentrated on ignoring this man. He would not get anything from you. When you escaped, you would move to make sure he wouldn't be able to break into you house either.  



End file.
